Luna De Miel
by Supernova Boy
Summary: AU. Tras la bonita boda en Múnich, tres días déspues, mi flamante marido me sorprendió con un estupendo y romántico viaje de luna de miel. Y aquí estoy, en la exótica playa de Tulum del caribe mexicano, disfrutando de unas buenas vistas y deseosa de regresar a la intimidad de nuestra habitación. [Lemon][ZoNa]


_**/One-Shot ZoNa\\\**_

 _ **\\\0-0-0/**_

¡insaciable!

Ésa es la palabra que define perfectamente el apetito que siento por él. Por mi alucinante, guapo, sexy y morboso marido. Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Estoy casada con Zoro!

Estamos en Tulum, México, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, y no quiero que acabe nunca.

Acomodada en una maravillosa hamaca, tomo el sol en toples. Me encanta sentir los rayos de sol en mi cuerpo, mientras mi hombre habla por teléfono a escasos metros de mi. Por su cejo fruncido sé que está concentrado en temas de la empresa y yo sonrío. Zoro está moreno y guapísimo con su bañador celeste. Mientras, yo lo miro... lo observo... y cuanto más lo hago, más me gusta y me excita.

¿Será el efecto Roronoa?

Con curiosidad, veo que unas mujeres que están sentadas en el bonito bar del hotel lo miran también. No es para menos. Reconozco que mi chicarrón es un lujo para la vista y, divertida, sonrío, aunque estoy apunto de gritar: «ehh, lobeznas, ¡es todo mío!». Pero sé que no hace falta que lo haga. Zoro es todo, Absolutamente mío, sin necesidad de que yo lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

Tras la bonita boda en Múnich, tres días déspues, mi flamante marido me sorprendió con un estupendo y romántico viaje de luna de miel. Y aquí estoy, en la exótica playa de Tulum del caribe mexicano, disfrutando de unas buenas vistas y deseosa de regresar a la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

Tengo sed. Me levanto de la hamaca, me quito los cascos del ipod, me pongo la parte de arriba de mi biquini amarillo y me dirijo hacia el bar de la playa.

¡que tiempo tan estupendo!

De pronto, Sonrío al oir una de mis canciones favoritas. La suave brisa mueve mi pelo y yo canturrero la música hasta llegar al bar.

Le pido una Coca-Cola gigante con extra de hielo al camarero y, cuando bebo mi primer trago, unas manos me rodean la cintura y alguien me dice en mi oido:

\- ya estoy aquí, pequeña

Su voz...

Su cercanía...

Su manera de llamarme «pequeña»...

Mmmmm...me vuelve loca y, con una amplia sonrisa, observo como las mujeres de la barra se sonrojan ante la cercanía de Zoro. ¡No es para menos! Y yo, más feliz que una perdiz, apoyo la nuca en su torso y él me besa la frente.

\- ¿quieres Coca-Cola?

Asiente, se acomoda en el taburete que hay a mi lado, coge el vaso que le ofrezco y, tras beber un largo trago, murmura:

\- Gracias, estaba sediento- Y con una guasona sonrisa, tras pasear su profunda mirada por mi pecho, pregunta-: ¿por qué te has puesto la parte de arriba del biquini? Me privas de unas maravillosas vistas.

\- Es que me incomoda estar en tetillas al aire aquí en el bar.- Zoro sonríe. Me traspasa su calor y la música de pronto cambia y suena una romántica ranchera.

¡Vivan las rancheras!

Qué pasadas de canciones. ¡cuanto sentimiento! Nunca imaginé que me llegaran a gustar tanto. Zoro, que en la intimidad es la persona más romántica que he conocido en toda mi vida, al oír la canción me mira peligrosamente, me agarra por la cintura con aire posesivo y pregunta:

\- ¿Bailas, morenita?

Ay, que me da...

¡Yo es que me lo como!

Me encanta cuando se deja llevar por la naturalidad y sólo piensa en él y en mí.

Suena la canción que Luffy nos dedicó en nuestra boda y cada vez que la escuchamos bailamos muy acaramelados.

Loca...

Enamorada hasta las trancas...

Y más contenta que unas pascuas...

Me bajo del taburete y allí, en medio del bar de la playa, sin importarnos los turistas que nos observan, acarameladitos, bailamos ante las caras de envidia de varias mujeres.

Oh, Dios... oh, Dios. ¡que momentazo!

Eso quiero yo, que nos dejen a Zoro y a mí ser felices o, mejor dicho, que nos dejemos nosotros mismo. Porque si algo tenemos claro es que somos el fuego y el agua y, aunque nos queramos con locura, somos dos bombas siempre cargadas y a punto de estallar.

Desde la boda no hemos vuelto a discutir. Paz y Amor. Estamos los dos en tal nube que sólo nos besamos, nos decimos cosas bonitas y nos dedicamos el uno al otro.

¡Viva la luna de miel!

La canción suena y nosotros, enamorados, la seguimos bailando. Zoro me hace feliz. Disfrutamos de ese momento. Bailamos, nos olvidamos del mundo y nos miramos a los ojos con auténtica adoración.

Su mirada me traspasa, me dice cuánto me quiere y desea y cuando la canción acaba, mi marido, mi amante, mi loco amor me besa y, sentándome en el taburete, susurra a centímetros de mi boca.

\- como dice la canción, te voy a querer toda la vida.

Madre... madre... ¡si es que es para comérselo a bocados de lo lindo que es!

Cinco minutos después, cuando por fin dejamos de hacernos arrumacos suaves y sabrosones, ante la mirada indiscretas de unas mujeres que nos observan, pregunto:

\- ¿Hablaba con Luffy por teléfono?

\- No, con el socio de Luffy. Quiere que nos reunamos mañana en sus oficinas para tratar unos asuntos.

\- ¿Dónde están sus oficinas?

\- A unos treinta minutos de aquí. En playa del Carmen. Por lo tanto, mañana por la mañana vamos a...

\- ¿Vamos?- le cortó.- No... no... dirás que vas. Yo prefiero esperarte aquí.

Zoro levanta las cejas. No lo convence lo que he dicho. Yo sonrío y él pregunta.

\- ¿Sola?

Su gesto me hace gracia y, dispuesta a conseguir mi propósito, respondo:

\- Zoro..., sola no estoy. El hotel está lleno de gente y la playa también. ¿no lo ves?

Frunce el ceño. Y afirma:

\- Estarás sola, Nami, y eso no me hace gracia.

Divertida, suelto una carcajada.

\- Vamos a ver, cariño...

\- No, Nami..., vendrás conmigo. He visto demasiados depredadores en busca de una bonita mujer y no voy a consentir que sea la mía.- insiste con seriedad.

Eso me hace reír a carcajadas. A él, Lógicamente, no.

Me excita su parte celosa y, levantándome del taburete, me acerco más a él, me abrazo a su cuello y murmuro:

\- Ningún depredador me llama la atención excepto tú. ¡Mi gran depredador! Por lo tanto, tranquilo, que sé cuidarme sola. Además, conociendote madrugarás mucho. ¿verdad?.- Mi chicarrón asiente, me agarra por la cintura y añado en plan princesita mimosa-: no quiero madrugar, quiero dormir y, cuando me levante, tomar el sol hasta que regreses. ¿Donde está el problema?

\- Nami...

Lo beso. Adoro besarlo y, cuando termino, con una condorosa sonrisa, añado:

\- Vayamos a la habitación.

\- Estamos hablando de...

\- Es que cuando te veo tan serio y terrenal.- lo cortó-, me pones como una moto y te deseo.

Zoro sonríe. ¡Biennnnn!

Me agarra la nuca y me besa... me besa con auténtica adoración, dejando patidifusas a las mujeres del bar.

Toma ya, ¡eso por mironas!

Después, sin importarle quién nos mire, me coge en brazos y, sin más, se encamina hacia donde yo he sugerido.

Cuando Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, mi depredador particular ya está a cien. Entre risas, abro con la tarjetita y, una vez dentro, él la cierra con el pie. No me suelta. Me lleva hasta la cama, me deja encima y murmura:

\- Voy a llenar el jacuzzi.

Lo observo. Camina hasta la bañera redonda que hay a escasos metros de la cama y, tras abrir los grifos, me mira y, excitado, susurra:

\- Desnúdate o ese biquini acabará hecho pedazos.

¡Guauuuuu!

Ni que decir tiene que rápidamente me lo quitó con una sensual sonrisa. El biquini es precioso, me lo compré ayer en una carísima tienda de Tulum y es una pasada. No quiero que termine como la mayoría de mi ropa interior.

Zoro, al ver mi premura, sonríe. Se muerde el labio mientras me observa y, una vez me tiene desnuda, con el dedo índice me indica que me acerque a él. Lo hago. Y cuando mis pechos chocan con su terso abdomen, murmura con voz ronca:

\- Demuéstrame cuanto me deseas.

Oh, si... ¡Claro que sí!

Deseosa y caliente, suelto el cordón del bañador celeste que lleva puesto. Meto las manos por el interior de las gomas y me agacho hasta quedar de rodillas ante él. Una vez le quito el bañador por los pies, levanto la vista y observo su pene.

¡Fascinante!

La boca se me hace agua al ver que ya está preparado para mí. Desde mi posición, observo el gesto de Zoro, que dice:

\- Soy todo tuyo, pequeña.

Sin más, agarro con mi mano su duro pene y lo paso por mi cara y mi cuello, mientras lo miro y observo su expresión de deseo.

Dispuesta a disfrutar de ese manjar, saco la lengua y, sin demora, la paseo por su miembro de arriba abajo, tentadora.

Zoro sonríe y, yo caliente, lo mordisqueo con los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que suelta un gruñido satisfactorio y posa la mano en mi cabeza. Mi respiración se agita, ¡le deseo! Y, ansiosa de más, introduzco su erección en mi boca mientras siento que sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y lo oigo gemir. ¡Oh, si!

Adoro su pene, terso... caliente y suave y nuestro juego continúa unos minutos hasta que siento que no puede más. Me agarra del pelo, tira de él para que lo mire y exige con voz cargada de tensión:

\- Túmbate en la cama.

Me levanto del suelo y hago lo que me pide. Me tiemblan las rodillas, pero consigo llegar hasta mi objetivo. Una vez allí, Zoro, mi poderoso dios del amor, se acerca y, con la respiración entrecortada, ordena:

\- Ábrete de piernas.

Jadeo, mi respiración de agita. Se lo que va hacer y me vuelvo loca.

Zoro se sube a la cama y me besa. Como un león sobre mi, a cuatro patas, acerca tentador una y otra vez su boca a la mía y yo siento una ansia viva por devorarlo.

Besos... mordisquitos... y morbo. Eso me produce mi marido y, cuando sabe que que estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, repta por mi cuerpo hasta quedar entre mis piernas y me hace gritar.

Su boca. ¡oh, su boca ya está moviéndose y exigiendo en mi centro del deseo!

Sus dedos abren mis labios y, sin pausa, entran en mí una y otra vez, mientras yo jadeo.

\- No pares...

Oh, Dios... no me hace caso. Estoy a punto de matarlo. De pronto, su lengua, su húmeda y maravillosa lengua, entra en mi interior y me hace el amor.

¡Oh, sí, qué bien lo hace!

Jadeo... agarro con mis manos la bonita sábana color hueso y me agito, mientras gimo una y otra vez y disfruto de lo que mi amor, mi marido, mi amante me hace.

Cuando creo que ya no puedo más, Zoro saca la cabeza de entre mis piernas , me mira, se inclina sobre mí y me penetra. Su embestida es seca y fuerte y yo me arqueo para recibirlo, muerta de placer. Sin darme tregua, sus manos agarran mis caderas al tiempo que se introduce en mí una y otra vez una... dos... tres... veinte... Y yo me acoplo para recibirlo. Mis piernas tiemblan. Mi cuerpo vibra enloquecido ante sus acometidas y cuando el calor, la locura y la pasión suben hasta mi cabeza, oigo un gemido largo, varonil y satisfactorio. Instantes después, otro gemido sale de mi boca y, sudando por el esfuerzo realizado, mi chico cae sobre mí.

Treinta segundos más tardes, acalorada por tener a mi gigante sobre mi cuerpo, murmuro:

\- Zoro... No puedo respirar.

Rápidamente, rueda hacia mi lado derecho sobre la cama. En su viaje me lleva con él, quedando yo encima y, con una sonrisa maravillosa, me dice:

\- Te quiero, pequeña.- Y, como siempre, pregunta.-: ¿Todo bien?

¡Ay, que me lo como!

Y encantada de la vida y del amor, sonrio.

\- Todo perfecto, mi hombre.

 _ **\\\Fin/**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña lectura, si tengo fallos o faltas de ortografía ya los corregiré cuando tenga un mínimo de tiempo. Ahora me voy a dormir que son las cinco de la madrugada. Feliz año y que el 2016 os dé suerte. Besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
